1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air fresheners and, more particularly, to a scent nebulizer that installs into an existing air handling system to uniquely distribute scent throughout a conditioned airspace.
2. Description of the Background
Homeowners and business proprietors alike often desire to provide a pleasant scent in their living or workplace environments. Whether for ambience or therapeutic benefit, there are myriad scents available including resins, herbs, sea scents, botanicals, and various oils. Indeed, Frankincense was a valued trade product more than 5000 years ago. There are a variety of inexpensive diffusers available capable of imparting a scent into the air by evaporation, but this method is relatively inefficient. There are other approaches. For example, heat can be used to evaporate essential oils, and it will produce a scent and fill a room. However, heat tends to alter the chemical composition of the essential oil and can destroy its odor and therapeutic value. Second, while heat does produce a nice aroma, it may not be therapeutically useful because it produces relatively large particle sizes. Large breathable molecules are filtered out by the nose hairs and nasal cavity. A particle's depth of penetration into the respiratory tract varies inversely with its size. Particles between 5 and 20 microns at best reach the upper airway: nose, larynx, trachea. Particles between 2 and 5 microns will reach the lower airways. Particles between 1 and 3 microns will reach the alveolar region deep in the lungs. Thus, methods capable of producing smaller particles are generally preferred.
Ventilation (air flow-induced evaporation) is a good way to scent smaller rooms. There is no heat involved and the chemical composition of the essential oil remains intact, but the larger size and availability of breathable molecules compromises effectiveness and therapeutic benefits.
Humidification is another way (mixing oil with water and dispersing by humidifier). Using a humidifier may produce a nice scent, but has very limited capacity since the amount of essential oil is small relative to the water.
Nebulization is absolutely the best way to provide both aroma and therapeutic healing value with essential oils. It does not alter the chemical composition of the oils. It breaks down pure essential oil molecules without separation of the mixture. It produces a particle size small enough for the lungs and body to absorb them rapidly. This is why doctors and respiratory professionals recommend the use of a nebulizer to administer scents, especially those with a medicinal or therapeutic benefit. A nebulizer is a device used to expel oils in the form of a mist inhaled into the lungs.
It is known that nebulizers can be connected to centralized and individual air moving systems to inject fluid mists. Such air moving systems may include central heat and air systems, individual air conditioners and/or heat pumps, air circulation systems, etc. Thus, nebulizers can be used in homes, commercial and industrial buildings and motor vehicles.
The general concept of a wide-area scent distribution system for incorporation in a room/building air circulation system is well-known. For example, United States Patent Application 20070187530 by Byrd, Virgil O. filed Aug. 16, 2007 shows a process for controlled injection of fluid into air movement systems for the purpose of distribution of fragrances, fluids for enhanced breathing, antibacterial fluids and other similar uses. The device is connected to an air handler system, and a programmable motor moves a scent dispersant cartridge into/out from the air flow. The cartridge wicks out the scent which is dissipated into the air. The controller is programmable to determine the times of day at which the carrier inserts the dispersant into the air passageway, and also the duration of such exposures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,869 to Stumpf et al. issued Feb. 16, 1993 shows an electronically controlled central air freshening system which mounts to the side of a manifold or other air passageway, forming a part of the building air conditioning or heating system. A solid, liquid-saturated dispersant cylinder is inserted into the passageway and removed from the passageway, similar to Byrd (above). A programmable control system is can be programmed for selectable times of the day and for a set duration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,247 to Rossman et al. (Leyden House Limited) issued Aug. 27, 1996 shows a scented liquid nebulizer that pumps from a bottle containing scented liquid. The liquid is nebulized by air under pressure and is dispersed through an adjustable opening in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,265 to Hess et al. (Microwflow Engineering SA) issued Jun. 17, 2008 shows a method and system for ambient air scenting and disinfecting that uses cartridges. The cartridges drop liquid droplets onto a piezoelectric vibrator which nebulizes it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,891 to Madjar (Men-Sie Frischluftgerate-Vertriebe GmbH) issued Mar. 14, 1978 shows an air handling system comprising a sealed housing with air intake and air outlet, a blower to circulate the air, a filter, and a supply of disinfectant and/or perfume between the blower and the inlet aperture. A pre-settable timer/switch is provided to control the supply of power to the blower, for intermittently actuating said blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,729 to Madsen et al. issued Jul. 9, 1991 shows a method for dispensing perfumed vapor, to the air in a room. An electrical circuit supplies a time controlled, gradually increasing current supply to operate the dispenser so that the concentration of the vapor dispensed is kept at a constant level.
The prevalent mechanism for all nebulizers is to either use oxygen, compressed air or ultrasonic power, as means to break up liquid scent into small aerosol droplets For an a wide area air handling system it would be much more advantageous to employ a jet nebulizer that forces the liquid scent through a nebulizer nozzle into the air handling system. In addition, though the '247 patent to Rossman et al. explains how to nebulize from a bottle, the other references use scent cartridges. All employ timer/switches for intermittent actuation. None of the foregoing references provide a jet nebulizers or “atomizer” capable of pumping liquid scent from a bulk container through a supply line, and forcing the liquid scent through a nebulizer nozzle into an air handling system using a timer in combination with a pressure-deactivated pump. The specific design details of the present invention add to its utility and manufacturability, and provide significant advantages.